Rules and Gameplay
In the soon to be Alpha stage, the rules established are all about movement, attacking and Using your class abilities. First important rule, use a twenty-sided die. Movement: Every turn, you can choose a unit and move it by up to the amount of spaces indicated on the card associated to that unit. - Once the move has been made, you can do certain actions: #You can attack an opponent. The different ways to attack will be mentioned in the "Attacks" section below. #You can use certain class abilities. Barricades and mines can be placed here but will only come into effect at the beginning of your next turn. #After the unit was moved, you may choose the direction it is facing. This may become very important when being attacked is inavoidable, to minimise chances of defeat by facing your opponent. Encounters: An encounter is any type of attack. When you are attacking by any methode but Intercepting, you must both show each other the back of the card of the all the units present at the encounter. (The back of the card will have a class specific symbol, therefore no relevant information will be shown.) In the case of an Interception, the target must show his card, primarily beacuse the support class is unaffected by intercepting. Attacks: To attack an opponent, you must be in the same row/column as your target. (There could possibly be diagonal attacks.) For a more effective attack, your target should be within the effective range noted on your units card. there is a small chance of getting a headshot, which allows no revival on your target. There are a few ways to attack a target: #Face to face: Your unit is in the direction the enemy is facing. They can retaliate much more effectively. This is less advantageous way to attack. A miss will give a chance to your target to attack you, to retaliate. #Flanking: This attack comes into effect when your unit attack the left or right side, or flank, and thus more effective than Face to face, as the target can not retaliate as effectively. (May be classified as a Face to face attack.) #Backstabbing: Attacking from the rear of the target is the most effective tactic. A miss does not give your target a chance to retaliate. This method is most useful to the Commando class. (See Class Abilities.) #Intercepting: When an enemy crosses your line of vision and are within effective range, you have a small chance to hit them. It is as frequent as a headshot. The Support classes Light Machine Gun can counter this (Passive) by suppressing all attackers. Abilities: These abilities are used at the beginning or end of a turn. When they are used at the beginning, they come into effect right away. But if you choose to use them after moving, they will come into effect at the start of your next turn. Barricades, Claymores, even the Defibillator can be used both at the begining and end of a turn. Fragmentation, Smoke and Flash Grenades can only be used at the beginning of your turn. Both the Flak Jacket and the Tactical Knife are passive abilities and have their own methodes of use. (See Class Abilities) Darklord